The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a dental bone graft, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to producing a dental bone graft at a dental clinic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,087 B2 to McPherson et al., discloses “A bone mill for use in a surgical or otherwise sterile environment includes a particle reducer such as a pulverizing blade, a motor such as an electrical motor, and a coupling such as a rotary shaft for connecting the particle reducer to the motor.”